


Run

by William_Magnus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (RPG)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bit of back story for a character of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Run, Run, got to escape, got to live. Can't let them find us.

The words ran through her head and endless stream of fear and determination to ensure her child survived. 

She was young, blessed with a child early and one marked with divine favor at that. That had been her family's downfall. A prophecy, a blessed birth, and a jealous chieftain. Her grandmother knew it the instant that the child had hatched. Second oldest in the clan, the Chief himself being the only one older, she could see already there would be problems but even she did not realize how far things would go. 

Before she had known what was happening her family had been slaughtered, her whole blood line wiped out. Respected elders cut down, hatchlings torn apart, even the eggs smashed in the hatchery. All because the Chieftain feared what her child could become. Had he demanded the child be Sacrificed to the Gods alone she would have allowed it. Theirs was a harsh life and his word was law. She had many years ahead of her to have more children, and several other eggs in her first clutch that had yet to hatch. 

But the Chief had feared what a blessed child being born to any bloodline but his own might mean, and ordered them all slain.

They were alone now, her and her child. She had to make sure he would survive. He would be her revenge, and the revenge of her brood. If he survived than the prophecy would ensure it. The tribe that was once her own would suffer at his hands, and any that would survive would call him Chieftain one day. She had faith, and the Gods would ensure it.

Running at her fastest she triggered the trap that would collapse the pathway she was moving through behind her. She knew where she was going. The dragon her clan worshiped had a rival, Copper instead of the Black Scaled one her clan followed. Copper scaled like her child, he was said to be a kindly if ferocious beast. One she was sure would take them in...or at least whom she could convince to provide protection to her child long enough for him to stand on his own. All she had to do was make it to his lair.

Run, Run, got to escape, got to live. Can't let them find us.


End file.
